


Call Me Vincent

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Call Me Vincent

You looked up as your brother walked in the door, both of were able to hear your mother and Clint’s voice traveling down so you sat next to each other to listen to the remainder of their conversation. Sighing, you leaned your head back against the wall. “Think she’s gonna pawn us off on him?” You glanced at your brother.

“Sounds like she doesn’t want him to have much to do with us.” He shrugged. “I can’t believe our dad’s an Avenger.”

“I am not calling him dad.” You scrunched your nose. “Come on. Let’s get out of here for a bit.” You got up, motioning to your window. “Meet you back here in five?”

He nodded, getting off the bed quickly.

* * *

“Can we please just leave this under wraps for now?” Your mother pleaded with Clint.

“What? You want me to sneak around to see my kids, who you didn’t want me to ever know about?” He hissed.

“I’m concerned for their safety!” She snapped back. “I don’t need whoever you’re fighting to use them against you.”

“You don’t think we can protect them?” He asked in disbelief.

“I don’t trust any of you enough to know.” She crossed her arms.

* * *

While your brother was gone, you pulled on your boots and a jacket. Running your hand through your short hair, you smirked at him when he slipped back in. Moments later, you were both climbing out of your window, and down the fire escape.

The two of you stepped side by side when you got to the ground. “Where you wanna go?” You asked him.

He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Wanna see if Ben is free?” He suggested.

“I thought he was in juvy?”

“Got out last week.” He smirked. “You down?” He pulled out his phone.

“Always.” You grinned.

* * *

Your mother huffed, finally caving, knowing she was at her wits end. “Let me go get them.” She sighed, heading to your room, and groaning when she found the window open. “Well, you might as well go do whatever you want. I have no idea where they went, or how long they’ll be gone.”

“Give me five.” He said softly, going to the window and jumping out.

She raised her eyebrows at that, being left alone in the apartment. “Well, then…” She quickly felt that she had made the right decision.

* * *

You flinched as Clint landed in front of you, immediately frowning. “What the fuck?”

“Sneaking out?” He noted.

“It was that or listen to you to argue.” Your brother snapped. “Not hard to make a choice.”

“Here to say you’re walking away?” You asked, figuring your mother wouldn’t have backed down. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Have a nice life with your Avenger pals. Come on, Vin.” You motioned for your brother to follow.

“I’m here to introduce myself as your father.” He didn’t budge. “Clint.” He held out his hand to your brother first. “Vin is it?”

Your brother raised his eyebrow, eyeing Clint. “You can call me Vincent.” He corrected, not shaking his hand.

Clint didn’t look impressed so he turned to you. “And you?”

“Y/N.” You said simply. “We were just on our way to see an old friend, so if you’ll excuse us.”

“You introduced yourself, so I’m with her.” Vin motioned to you, before continuing your conversation as if Clint never stepped in. “I wonder why he didn’t tell you he was out? I thought you two had a thing before he went in?” Vin wondered.

You shrugged. “Kind of blew him off last time I saw him.” Walking with him. “He was fun, sure, but I was getting bored.”

Clint clenched his jaw, moving to walk by your side. “You aren’t getting rid of me.”

Smirking at your brother, you winked. You glanced at Clint. “Wanna bet?” You laughed, having been used to running from the cops with Vin.

“I do, actually.” Clint raised his eyebrows, looking around the neighborhood. “I’ll have you back home to your mother in under four minutes.”

Vin shook his head and your eyes locked with his. “Usual spot?” He asked, earning a short nod.

You were about to break into a run with your brother when both of you fell onto your backs having hit a line of wire. You groaned, feeling like the wind was knocked out of you. “Cops aren’t that smart.” You muttered.

“Thanks for the compliment.” Clint heaved you both up, keeping hold of your shirts in the back as he settled you on your feet.

“Isn’t this considered abuse?” Vin groaned, rolling his shoulders the best he could.

“Isn’t drinking underage illegal?” Clint countered, only letting go when you both were back in the front of your house.

Your mom was surprised when the three of you came in. “He manhandled us.” You told her.

She sighed. “Got you home, didn’t it? Where did you think you were going?”

“Ben got outta juvy last week. Was gonna catch up.” Vin told her.

“I don’t even know who Ben is.” Your mother grumbled. “Couch.” She pointed for the two of you to sit.

Clint gave you both a light shove, standing in front of you when you sat. “Now, can we have a conversation or am I going to have to chase you out the window again?”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I don’t think it’ll be a conversation. It’ll be mom talking, and us forced to sit here.”

“Good enough for me.” He looked at your mother. “Go ahead.” He placed his hands on his hips.

She shot him a look before her eyes went to the two of you. “I’m sick of the partying, coming home the next morning. I’m sick of the delinquent friends, getting calls that you’ve been arrested, and who knows what else you’re doing.”

You shrugged at the same time your brother did.

“Arrested?” Clint asked in disbelief.

“A couple times. Once for fighting, once for trespassing.” She explained.

Groaning, your head fell back. “That asshole started it!” Vin chimed in.

Clint just stared at the both of you. “And school?” He glanced at your mother.

“If they go at all, they get decent grades. But they’re close to being expelled.” She sighed, rubbing her face in frustration.

Clint knew it was taking a toll on her and looked at the both of you. “Wow. That’s all I can say.”

“We don’t need you feeling sorry for us.” Vincent spat.

“I don’t. I feel sorry for your mom.” He shot back.

“Because you clearly cared so much when she bailed on you.” You rolled your eyes.

“How that happened isn’t any of your concern right now.” He pointed a finger at you. “Now that I’m in your lives, prepare for it to change.”

“We’ve heard that before.” You pointed out.

Vincent nodded. “There was Shane. He tried to play daddy when we were kids.”

“Then there was John. He was a winner.” You added.

Your mother looked embarrassed again and turned away.

Clint despite feeling slightly bothered that another man had tried fathering kids he didn’t even know he had, knew he had to make up for it now. “Well, I’m your biological father, so you’re stuck with me.”

“If you say so. Mom doesn’t even want anyone in your life to know about us. I can’t see you to be the sneaking around type.” You looked at him.

“Things changed.” Clint raised his eyebrows. “And you need to cool it with the back talk.”

You shrugged. “You didn’t even know about us this morning. Why the hell would you even care?” You asked. “I’m not gonna be bossed around by someone who’s only doing it out of obligation.” Which was true. If he was only pulling this because he felt he had to, it wouldn’t go well.

Vin shook his head. “Probably just wants to impress mom. Only reason anyone bothered with us.”

“Obligation?” Clint chuckled. “Why would I care about obligation when you’re going to be legal adults in less than a year?” He turned to your mother then back at you. “And I have no interest in impressing anyone.”

You gave him a thumbs up, clearly not believing him. “If you say so.”

He clenched his jaw and shook his head, walking away. “Call me so we can set up a schedule.” He told your mother before walking out.


End file.
